


That Was Fast

by AvaBoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, angst kinda, destiel ficlet, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaBoo/pseuds/AvaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little destiel ficlet idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Fast

“Why don’t you ever listen to me Cas?!” Dean yelled across the breakfast table, abruptly shooting out of his chair.

“Maybe,” Cas rose out of his chair too, making it squeak loudly, “because you are not always correct; Dean.”

Sam was the only one still sitting down at this point, he glanced from his brothers face then, to the former angel’s and sighed. The pair continued to glare at one another, never breaking eye contact. Sam sighed and scooped up his plate of half eaten eggs and dodged into the next room for some peace.

“SO WHAT!” Dean snarled, throwing his hands into the air. “At least I give a crap!

“And you think I don’t!” Cas growled back, his already low voice becoming gruffer and dripping with intent. He pushed his chair back further and strode defiantly towards Dean. 

Dean took a step forward too so they were only inches apart, “Well all you’ve done in the past few weeks is lie around and-and forget to eat!” He tripped over his words, slowly losing his gusto, “And you’re always tired! You could at least put in some effort.”

“Well I never planned on becoming human so suddenly! Cas barreled forward, “I’m sorry if my methods of coping with the after effects of losing all my angelic powers do not suit you!”

Dean huffed out a last angry breath then scrubbed a hand through his dark blonde hair. “Look man, I’m sorry. I went too far; I know it’s been really hard for you. If that had happened to me, I probably won’t have lasted a day without offing myself.”

Cas ridged shoulders softened and sunk down, “Thank you for understanding Dean. And I am sorry if I have been a burden.”

A sharp jolt sprang through Dean’s body when he realized how close they were now. The wall that intensity and fire in their eyes had stacked crumpled, leaving just the two of them; standing only inches apart.

“Cas,” Dean started fiercely, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder and closing some of the space between them, “You’re never a burden, I want you here and so does Sammy.” Dean quickly broke eye contact then met his eyes with the familiar blue ones once again. “But especially me.”

Cas smiled gently and reached out to cup the side of Dean’s face, “I know Dean.”

They didn’t know who started it but their mouths collided in an instant. Time stopped then started as hot shivers ran through both their bodies in pulses that rushed as rapidly as the thrumming of their hearts. It was like an enormous wave that had been building for, what seemed like ages; finally cast a shadow over the sand and crashed down on it full force. Waves and sand mixed together as teeth and tongue did as well, and even though it was rough and wet and some of the salt water may have been tears and not the ocean; it was messy and beautiful in its own way. 

They tore apart after an undeterminable amount of time. Heads rose from under water sucking in breath, and hands were tangled in hair and gasping at shirts like they were the only lifeboats on stormy sea.

“Finally.” The word slipped out as one of them exhaled, nobody was sure who said it because they were kissing again. This time it was still rugged, stubble chaffing stubble and hands clinging desperately to whatever warmth they found; but it was slower some how, and sweeter. The kiss deepened and Dean couldn’t help smiling against Cas’s mouth and he knew he could feel it.

“Are you done figh-” Sam appeared in the doorway, his ears turning crimson.

“Right. I’ll be… not here.” And he swiftly ducked his large frame of the room.

Dean and Cas smiled against each other’s lips, “Damn moose.” Dean muttered mirthfully, Cas pushed his lips on Dean’s once again and Dean couldn’t help but think that Cas didn’t fall from Heaven; but he brought it to Earth with him


End file.
